DRW Money
Although absent from Dead Rising and Case West, money makes an appearance in every other entry in the series. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Money was first introduced in the Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Wii game. A new icon is introduced to the game the moneybag. Zombies drop ammo and money when killed. Frank also received money by successfully escorting survivors. Bland, Seth. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Review, Darkzero, (March 31st 2009).Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Review, Game FAQs. The money was used to purchase firearms, item stock, and books from Cletus Samson in the Huntin' Shack. Frank could also sell firearms to Cletus in this shop.Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop: FAQ/Walkthrough by darkhisham, Game FAQs, (March 1, 2009). Dead Rising 2: Case Zero In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero money was essential to completing the game. The player was introduced to a Pawn Shop where Chuck had to buy a Wheel to complete the game successfully. This is a list of all ways to make money: Dead Rising 2 Dead Rising 2 further expanded the way in which players could make money. In addition to the Case Zero ways of making money, players could also make money by: Money is used in the four pawnshops to purchase weapons, Zombrex, vehicle keys, and the Knight Boots. Chuck must also pay a survivor to join him in Know When to Fold 'Em and other missions. Glitches There is a glitch than can be exploited via co-op which enables players to receive money at pawn shops rather than spending it. It involves the duplication of the Bargaining magazines until there are at least eleven of them in one game (as such, if the player wishes to gain money, they must first level up enough to have at least eleven inventory slots available). To duplicate, one player must gather both Bargaining magazines and bring them into a hosting player's game. This is best done with someone you know who is willing to cooperate. It's also advisable for the joining player to save after gathering the magazines, otherwise they'll have to be got again. Once the joining player has joined the host's game, the joining player must then drop the magazines for the host to pick up. The joining player must then leave the game without saving, and instead reload the previous save where they also have the magazines. Then they must join the host again to drop the magazines. Just repeat the process of bringing them through to the host's game. One magazine will reduce the prices in pawn shops by 10%, thus eleven of them will reduce the price by 110%, and twelve of them by 120%. For example, with twelve magazines in one's inventory, 120% will be deducted from the price of any item. The SUV key (the most expensive item) for instance has a standing cost of $2,000,000. With ten magazines, 100% of the price is reduced, making the item free. But above 100% will cause the reverse effect and money will be gained. With the maximum twelve magazines the SUV key can net the player $400,000 when "bought". This is because one magazine reduces its price by $200,000, an eleventh will instead plus $200,000 because it exceeds 100%, while the highest twelfth will plus $400,000, which is a 20% increase of the original price. If the player continuously buys the SUV key over and over, receiving $400,000 profit each time, it's possible to amass millions in minutes. Trivia * There are six "cMoneyItem" files in items.txt, these are pictures the game calls up: ** FiveHundredDollars ** FiveThousandDollars ** GamblingDollars ** OneHundredDollars ** OneThousandDollars ** TenThousandDollars Gallery dead rising off the record economy.jpg|Tutorial screen in Off the Record File:dead rising Money.png File:dead rising money 2.png|Money on the upper platform of Americana Casino References External links * Frushtick, Russ. How To Make Easy Money Gambling In 'Dead Rising 2', MTV, (September 28, 2010). Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop